What be True Love's Price?
by roseofthegate
Summary: WARNING:All Pete Shanahan lovers stay away! This is about Sam & Jack, obviously and what Sam's answer meant to Jack. WARNING:Contains spoilers for Window of Oportunity & Affinity. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter One

Title: What Be True Love's Price?

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate SG-1 or any of its characters because if I did this Pete/Sam thing would have NEVER happened.

A/N: All Pete-lovers stay away! I LOATHE Pete Shanahan and take joy in watching him LEAVE Sam's life.

Chapter One

_Jack's Point of View_

I should have known I'd lost her the minute she asked my opinion on the pros and cons of marriage. I'd been teasing her about some non-existent report and then commented on her lack of techno-mumbo gumbo, lately. Something was on her mind that's all I had known. Then...well she been pretty distressed about it.

"Pete gave me this," she told me as she handed me a little blue velvet box.

"And?" I prodded.

She sighed. "I told him I need time to think about it." She went on for a while about the pros and cons of being married and possibly having a family while working at the SGC. I added here and there what I hoped were unbiased comments.

Next thing I know, Teal'c is wanted for kidnapping and murder, and so we had to sort that whole affair out with T ending up back here at the SGC. Pete helped us out with that, by the way.

About a day after we finished the investigation, she came into my office, perfectly glowing and smiling that gorgeous, heart-breaking smile of hers, to tell me that she'd accepted Pete's proposal. I smiled and told her I was happy for her, yada, yada, yada. Inside me, my whole world was falling apart.

As soon as she left, I typed my resignation letter to General Hammond, and called the President to inform him of my resignation and my recommendation for a Commanding Officer of the SGC. She was Colonel Dr. Katharine Marie E. Nerez. All of the paperwork, etc. was approved in a matter of hours. Only a few people knew so that it wouldn't cause a major ruckus among the SGC personnel. The main people: the new Brigadier General Nerez, the President, General Hammond, and myself. I quietly had my stuff moved out of the office and General Nerez's moved in. I was about to leave when my auburn-hair, green-eyed replacement came running out of the SGC in her BDU and heels, calling my name. Quite a feat, may I add. I shushed her and told her to get in my truck, signalling an airman to have someone follow us in a SGC vehicle.

We had a light conversation of sorts at first then Kara Marie cut to the chase. "You're leaving because Sa-Lt. Colonel Carter accepted her boyfriend's proposal, aren't you?" her Anglo-Hispanic accented voice was sharp and blunt.

"Do I have to answer that?" I asked.

"Yes, doctor's orders," was the reply.

"Ya mean my shrink's orders," was my smart-ass reply.

"Whatever suits your fancy, sir," she said, growing impatient.

"That among other things." I pulled the truck over. "Don't tell her that or this. I'm moving far away so that she and I won't have to deal with any uncomfortable situations. You'll find my new phone number and address on your desk back at the SGC, so ya can call me for advice if ya need to. When ya think both Carter and I are ready, you can give her my new number and address. Don't worry about informing the colonel, I'll do that myself," I said.

"Yes, sir. Good luck with your retirement. Maybe you'll catch some fish," she smiled as she got out of the truck.

"Good luck, Brigadier General. I know you'll do well," I told her. She smiled sadly and left.

Now, well now I'm sitting in my truck across from Sa—I mean Colonel Carter's house, just watching her in her front room. She's alone and I've been trying to work of the guts to go and talk to her. God, she's gorgeous, just sitting there at her desk, fiddling with a pen. She looks kinda sad, actually. Finally, I grabbed a flashlight, paper, and a pen from the glove compartment and started writing. About twenty-five minutes later I was done. I folded the paper into thirds and penned '_Lt. Colonel S. Carter_' on the front. I quietly unlatched the truck door and got out. I put the letter in her mailbox and quietly sprinted back to my truck and got in...

A/N: Next chapter: very soon. ;)


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate SG-1 or any of its character because if I did this Sam/Pete thing would have NEVER happened. By the way I do own Brigadier General Katharine Marie E. Nerez.

A/N: Thank you to all of you who reviewed. You are all very encouraging. As you know this is my second fic, and since I've gotten such a great response, I'm going to keep writing. Lots of love to all my reviewers, roseofthegate

* * *

Sam's Point of View 

I knew he was across the street in his truck, I just couldn't bring myself to got and talk to him. Things were different with me being Pete's fiancée, I guess.

I saw him slip out of his truck and slide something in my mailbox, and run back to his truck.

'That's it,' I thought and I ran out of my house calling out, "Jack! Jack, please wait! Jack!"

Luckily he stopped and waited.

"Jack...sir..." I was slightly out of breath. "What was...Why are you leaving?"

He looked at me with disbelief and pain in those endless brown eyes. "It's all in the letter in your mailbox, Carter," he said, voice gruff. I never realised how much I loved the way he said 'Carter'. Just simply 'Carter'.

"Sir...Jack..."

"Carter, I'm leaving. You know Colonel Nerez?" I nodded, and he continued. "She was promoted to Brigadier General and is Commanding Office of the SGC. Good luck with your marriage to Pete."

"Sir, don't go," I said.

"I have to, Sam." With that he gently kissed my lips and drove away.

I don't know how long I stood there thinking about what had just transpired. A car loudly honking its horn for me to get out of the way shook m e out of my reverie, though. So I moved and got Jack—I mean General O'Neill's—dammit! He's Jack to me even though it is or was against the regs.! Anyway...I got Jack's letter from the mailbox. It was folded into thirds with _'Lt. Col. S. Carter'_ penned on the front. I went in inside and sat down on the couch and opened the letter. It was a couple pages long.

_'Dear Sam,_

'_By now you know that I'm no longer am in command of the SGC. Knowing you, you're probably blaming yourself for my leaving. I won't lie to you, so you are partially right in blaming yourself. _

'_Sam, I've been in love with you almost ever since I first met you. You charmed me with you intelligence and beauty. I guess that you just never had any recollection of me showing you that I felt this way. There is one major incident that is very prominent in my mind. That is when we were caught in the ten-hour time loop. The one that Teal'c and I only remember. Among the many other things that I did, I kissed you right in front of General Hammond right after I handed in my resignation. Needless to say he would have been pissed, but the time loop started over right after that. Just so that you know—I didn't include that in my report. _

'_I've just been afraid to act on my feeling because I didn't want to damage your career. Sam, whether you want to admit it or not, you're a very valuable asset to the SGC, and we wouldn't have gotten nearly as far in technological advances with our you. Me, my career was winding down; I was just afraid that the rumour mill would kill your career in the making. I couldn't let that happen. _

'_I'm moving away so that none of this will matter. You and Pete can have a marvellous marriage and maybe a family. Your career can thrive. You needn't worry about me; I'll be fine. I'm not going to give you my new address or anything until General Nerez thinks we're both ready. She has my new address, phone number, and cell phone number, so we won't be out of contact forever, unless that's what you want, Sam. _

'_Take care of SG-1 for me and counsel Kara Marie in her decisions. Don't be afraid to speak your mind. _

_Love, with all my heart,_

_Jack O'Neill'_

I reread his letter several times. Had I known that he cared so deeply for me? That he moved away to that **I** could be happy?

I look at Pete's ring that I was wearing and wondered, 'Does he care that much about me? If I'd decided to marry Jack, would he do what Jack did?'

I wondered far and long. Jack was always very protective of me. I had always dismissed it that as the way he always acted for all of SG-1. All of us, Teal'c, Daniel, and me. We were his family and he didn't want to loose us. Yet when I, well to put it bluntly, break his heart, he moves away to protect me, again.

Did I love Jonathon O'Neill?

* * *

A/N: Okay I know I pretty much suck at writing sappy love letters so PLEASE be kind about that part and make me happy again by pressing that little purple button over there and tellin' me what you thought. ;-)


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate SG-1 or any of its characters because if I did this whole Sam/Pete would have never happen. But I do own Brigadier General Katherine Marie E. Nerez.

A/N: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. I have been writing none stop ever since I got all those reviews. I think I'm driving everyone around me crazy but as soon as long as those reviews keep a-comin' then I'll just drive everyone crazy. My wonderful beta, **ilive4cake00**, helped me part of this chapter, so thank you so much! She has a Harry Potter fanfic: Famous Last Words. Great story. If you like Harry Potter, go read it. Lots of love to all of you. roseofthegate

P.S. This is a revised addition of this chapter I had some time conflictions in the previous. They're fixed thanks to daydr3am3r. Thanks.

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

I'd been driving for several hours, no and I knew she'd have read my letter by now. I was wondering what she was thinking. I knew that she'd cared for me because on several occasions, it was more than obvious; it was undeniable. Take, for example, when we had those armband doohickeys and Sam got stuck behind a shield. She kept urging me to go on, but I couldn't leave her behind. Not her. I would die a billion times before I'd let her die. She was and still is my dream, love and hope. And I hope she understands that now.

* * *

_Sam's Point of View_

I don't know how long I sat there thinking. Finally it hit me: his cell phone! He probably hadn't changed his number yet! I'd call him and we could talk about everything, our personal lives, the SGC, the regs., common memories, everything.

I quickly went the phone and dialled the familiar number. There was a long silence and then the operator said, "I'm sorry, this number has been disconnected. It you'd like to make a call, please..."

I hung up, frustrated and looked at the clock. It was 0100 hours. Time to go to bed and get what? Four and a half-hours of sleep, great.

'Tomorrow,' I promised my self. 'Tomorrow I'll talk to Kara Marie, I mean General Nerez. Tomorrow.'

* * *

**StarGate Command, 0730 hours,** _Sam's Point of View_

I knocked, tentatively on my new CO's door—Jack's old office door. I swallowed the lump in my throat as my friend and new CO called, "Come in!"

I stepped into the office to see Brigadier General Katherine Marie E. Nerez sitting behind the desk in her dress uniform, her high heels sitting off to the side.

"Sam!" she said. "How are you? I hope you'll excuse me, I have blisters on my feet from yesterday and the regional overseer's coming to inspect the facility today."

I realised that she meant the heels off to the side. "That's quite okay," I said. "Um..." I didn't know how to continue.

Luckily Kara Marie had already guessed. "You're here to talk about General O'Neill," she stated.

"Yeah," I said lamely.

"So?" she prodded. Kara Marie had been both Jack and my psychologist so she knew us both very well. When I was still silent, she said, "You're upset because General O'Neill left and you're blaming yourself for this." She read me like a book—no problem at all.

"Yeah, Kara, and he told me in his letter that it was but wasn't my fault, and that you have his new phone number and address. CanIhavethem?" I rushed out all at once.

"Let me think about it until you go home tonight, and I'll decide whether or not to, okay?"

I had no choice but to say "Yes, ma'am," and leave. I constantly surprise myself in my ability to push my personal problems aside and do my work without them interfering. I think in comes from the fate of the world hanging on some, if not a lot, of your decisions. Finally, it was 1830 hours, aka time to go home. I changed into my civilian clothes and went to Kara Marie's office.

She was locking her office door, already changed and was starting to head home. "Walk with me," she commanded when she saw me. I nodded.

We walked in silence until we reached the elevator and when we got in it, she spoke. "Your request from this morning is denied."

I opened my mouth to say something but she signalled me to be quiet.

"I've decided that you will not be granted access to General O'Neill's personal information until you have determined Pete's status in your life and therefore the general in your life, understand?"

I nodded. "Sam," she continued. "I'm not trying to be mean, but as both your and Jack's psychologist, it's what I think is best for both of you. Have a good night, Sam," she finished and walked out of the elevator to her car.

* * *

When I got home the phone was ringing. I answered it, obviously.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby." It was Pete.

"Hi," I said not sure what to say.

"Ya sound a little sad, babe. Bad day at work?"

"Kinda, Pete. Uh..."

"Look, sweetheart," he said. "I was wondering if ya wanted to go out tonight."

I inhaled deeply and said, "Sure. I'll meet you over at your place. We need to talk, okay?"

"Sure," he replied. "Eight okay for you?" he asked not the least bit concerned.

"Yeah," I said. "See you then." We said our good byes and hung up.

* * *

When I arrived at Pete's house, I was wearing a white halter top, blue jeans, and a pair of blank high heel sandals. He was waiting for me outside. I walked up and he hugged me and I said, "Pete, we need to talk."

He shrugged and led me inside to his couch. "What is it, baby?"

I faltered. "Pete...I...I...I can't do this! I really don't think that I can be who you want me to be, and I don't want to change for you. I want, no, I think I deserve someone who can accept me for who I am." I paused to take out the blue engagement ring box. "This is yours."

He looked at me with disbelief. "You're joking, right? 'Cause if you are—it isn't very funny."

"Pete, I think that—"

"You found someone else! WHO IS IT? YOUR PRECIOUS O'NEILL?" he raged at me.

"DON'T YOU BRING HIM INTO THIS!" I hollered back.

"Get out!" he bellowed. "I mean it, Samantha. GET OUT!"

* * *

A/N: There y'all go, Sam and Pete are no longer a couple. I'm not going to say he's gone because he might come back later (not as Sam's boyfriend or fiancé). Make me happy by pressing that little purple button over there. Love y'all lots. ;-)


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate SG-1 or any of its characters because if I did this whole Sam/Pete would have never happen. But I do own Brigadier General Katherine Marie E. Nerez.

A/N: Oh my God! Thirty-eight reviews!!! I love you guys. Okay the three things I live on when writing a fanfic: water, pretzels, and reviews. Thanks to y'all I can keep livin'. Love y'all bushels.

P.S. To daydr3am3r: I know how to read military time. I had to learn how to so that I'm able to start my Tae Kwon Do classes on time. We only have clocks in military time on the training floor. I just figured 6:30 p.m. (1830 hr.) was a reasonable time for Sam to get off. I realize that Sam & That Man's date overlap, though. I'll fix that when I get a chance. Thanks for all the input. Luv ya lots.

Sam's Point of View 

I went back to my house and got out a bottle of red wine. Have ya heard that song 'bout that guy who got wasted, and I don't remember the name because I'm a little impaired myself right now. But that song was so written for me, but with obvious differences. I was so drunk, it wasn't funny.

After that bottle was gone, I went for the other one. As I reached for it, I stopped myself. "What the HELL am I doing?" I asked myself. "God dammit, Samantha Carter, you made the problem, FIX IT!" I was berating myself.

And with that final violent though, I went over to the phone and dialed Kara's home number. It rang about five times and the answering machine picked up. "Damn," I breathed and dialed her cell phone. It rang about three times before she picked up.

"Hello?" she said, irritated.

"Kara?" I said. "It's Sam...Can I have Jack, I...uh...mean General O'Neill's cell phone numba?"

"Sam, have you been drinking?" Kara asked.

"Yeah..." I smiled. "I broke up with Pete an' I wanna talk ta Jack."

"Uh, one minute, Sam." I heard her talk to Daniel in the background. "Sweetheart, 'Tis Sam."

"What she want, Kara?"

"Jack's cell phone 'numba'."

"Give it to her. She 'n Jack deserve ta be happy." From Daniel's speak, it was obvious he'd had one too many beers.

"Sam?" She was talking to me again. "Here's his number..." and proceeded to give it to me. Then she promptly hung up.

I smiled, looked at the number in my hand, and promptly fell asleep right there, on the couch.

Luckily, I had decided to get drunk on a Friday so I wake up Saturday morning with a headache from HELL. I washed up, ate breakfast, and took an Aspirin before I remembered that I had Jack's cell phone number. Excitedly I dialed the number and it began to ring...

A/N: I know parts of this chapter are ambiguous, so please bear with me.

P.S. I made a promise to myself: I won't update 'til I have fifty reviews. So, press that 'lil purple button down there. As my beta says: 'It doesn't bite'. Lots of love to all of you!!


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate SG-1 or any of its characters because if I did this whole Sam/Pete thing would have never happened. (I fixed that in this story!!!) I do own Brigadier General Katharine Marie E. Nerez. I don't own Darryl Worely's song—_I Miss My Friend._ (Good song, by the way :)

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. I've been really busy. Mum and Da decided to go camping for Labour Day Weekend, and it was wonderful, don't get me wrong, I just haven't seen civilisation for three whole days!!! Civilisation is a computer with Internet access, a phone, a shelter, water, and someplace for me to get pretzels and occasionally a steak. Anyway I'll be fine. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Love you all lots.

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_, Cabin in Minnesota 

I was sitting on the deck on the lake 'fishing'. Kara had convinced me to stay in Minnesota 'til all my retirement paperwork was done. After that, here I come Ohio!!! (Or Michigan, come to think of it). Anyway, I was listening to my Walkman when the DJ said, "Next, a song from Darryl Worley, I Miss My Friend." I was going to change the channel something about the opening chords caught my attention.

_'I miss the look of surrender in your eyes  
The way your soft brown hair would fall  
I miss the power of your kiss when we made love  
But baby most of all_

_I miss my friend_

_The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend_

_I miss the colours that you brought into my life  
Your golden smile, those blue-green eyes  
I miss your gentle voice in lonely times like now  
Saying it'll be alright_

_I miss my friend_

_The one my heart and soul confided in  
The one I felt the safest with  
The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again  
And let the light back in  
I miss my friend_

_I miss those times_

_I miss those nights  
I even miss the silly fights  
the making up  
the morning talks  
and those late afternoon walks_

_I miss my friend  
the one my heart and soul confided in  
the one I felt the safest with._

_The one who knew just what to say to make me laugh again_

_And let the light back in_

_I miss my friend.'_

God, how could someone I don't know hit my emotions so well??? Damn. Everywhere I go, I find Sam. I can't escape her memory!!! I mean that song hit me point blank. Perfectly. I miss Sam, just talking to her and being her friend. That was always the most important thing to me. I wonder if Kara's given her my numb—" my cell phone ringing interrupted my thoughts.

"Hello?" (A/N: Drum roll, please.)

"Hi, sir. It's Carter," her voice was rather raspy.

"Sam, are you feeling okay?" I asked, concerned.

"I'll be fine, Jack. I just have a horrible hangover."

"Sam, why—"

She cut me off. "Here's the story, Jack. Last night, I..." she faltered. "I broke up with Pete. We parted on VERY bad terms. VERY bad terms." she emphasised.

We talked for a long time about just about every topic under the sun. Our conversation ended with me telling Sam this: "Sam, I have to come back to Colorado Springs for a couple weeks to finish off some paperwork for my retirement. Can I come and see you while I'm in town?"

"Of course, Jack." I loved the way she'd already loosened up about my name. No more 'sirs' ever again!!! "Do you have someplace to stay?" she continued.

"No, I was just planning on staying in a hotel," I replied.

"You can stay with me," she offered. "Honestly, Jack, don't stay in a hotel, you can stay here. In fact, I'd feel better if you would."

I smiled. I think my letter affected her more then either of us wanted to admit. "I'm leaving tomorrow morning. My flight's at 07.30 hours. I should be there about 1100 hours. Could you pick me up?"

"I'll be there," she promised.

"See ya tomorrow, Sam."

She was silent for a moment and then replied, "I love you, Jack. See you tomorrow."

I was taken back for a moment but readily replied, "Love you, too, Sam. 'Bye."

After we hung up, I was so happy I thought my heart was going to burst. She loves ME!!! Not that man she'd been engaged to, ME!!

* * *

_Sam's Point of View_

I got up early Sunday morning and went to the gym. I worked out for two hours to kill some time before I had to pick up Jack. I came home and showered. By the time I'd dressed, eaten, and put on my make up, it was 09.45 hours. I had another forty-five minutes to kill. I was wondering what to do when the doorbell rang. I answered it expecting Daniel and Kara or Teal'c and Daniel. (A/N: Do you hear the ominous music in the background?? I do.) Instead I see Pete Shanahan.

"Hi," he said. "Can I come in?" and promptly pushed past me into my house. He goes to the kitchen and sits down. I follow him, but remained standing. "What do you want?" I asked coldly.

Pete went on and on about how much he loves me and how he wants to be 'us' again. Finally he said, "I'm sorry for doing whatever I did to make you break up with me. Forgive me?"

"Pete," I said, "You didn't do anything. I just realised that I loved someone else in my life so much more than I could ever love you. Either way, I'm happy now and if you truly loved me you would be happy that I'm happy."

His eyes hardened, as he pulled out a gun he'd been harbouring in his coat. "I've had enough of your crap."

"Pete..." I said slowly backing up. He followed.

"I've loved you ever since I met you. I thought you loved me, too!"

"Pete, I care for you, but my heart—"

"Belongs to THAT O'NEILL!" he spat.

"Samantha, I'm sick of your devotion to your PRECIOUS O'NEILL! Either you marry me or I'll shoot." He pointed the gun at me, his hand steady as ever. He searched my face and—

**BANG**

_DARKNESS_

_PAIN_

I was gasping for air as I fell to the kitchen floor and blacked out.

* * *

A/N: evil cackle I told ya I'd bring That Man back. He's stark ravin' mad! (It's the stalker side of him.) Anyway the question is: Is Sam going to die or live. evilly insane laugh

P.S. I didn't mean to make this a song fic, I just needed a space filler.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: I don't own StarGate SG-1 or any of its characters because if I did this whole Sam/Pete thing would have never happened. (I fixed that in this story!!!) I do own Brigadier General Katharine Marie E. Nerez.

A/N: I know y'all are probably freakin' out right now. 'WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO SAM?' is probably the major question! Have any of y'all ever heard the saying: "You never hear the gunshot that kill you?" (Nope, don't own it.)

**To: froggy0319**. Ya noticed that Sam said 'I love you' to Jack. No one else mentioned the momentous event!

**To: Ilovesg1**. Ya noticed my subtle pairing of Daniel and Kara. I know now that I've said this, some of y'all are going to kill me, but I'll die happy with 67 reviews!!

**To: soozy87**. 'Blacked out means: lost consciousness, nearly goes comatose!

Read, read, and review. And of course, lots of love to all my reviews and readers! I know you people who read and don't review are out there. Don't worry about it, I accept Anonymous reviews. Love y'all lots.

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

'Where is Sam?' I wondered for the fiftieth time. It was 11.45 hr. and knowing Sam she'd have been right here by now. I called her cell phone—no answer. It was the same with her home phone, too. I decided to wait thirty more minutes and then take a cab to her house.

—**_Thirty Minutes Later—_**

Now I'm starting to get really worried. She hasn't showed up OR called. I went outside with my duffel bag and hailed a taxi. One came immediately. I gave the cabby Sam's address and I was there in no time. When I got there, the house looked vacant. No lights or anything. I knocked on the front door; no answer. Finally I went and go the spare key from under the rock in her front yard, (yeah, yeah, I know REALLY original.) and let myself in. There were muddy footprints on the floor. I frowned and took my shoes off and left them outside. I walked down the hall and into the kitchen calling, "Sam?"

When I first stepped in the kitchen, I didn't notice anything. I stepped around the island and O MY GOD!!!! Sam, my Sam, was lying there on the ground with a large, red bloodstain on the left side of her chest!!

I swiftly walked over to her, pulling out my cell phone as I did. I quickly dialed 911.

"Please state the nature of the emergency," the monotonous dispatcher stated.

"I have a woman with a gunshot wound. I need an ambulance," I told her quickly.

"Your name, name of victim, phone number, and address of emergency, please."

I briskly gave her the information while I checked Sam's vitals.

"An ambulance and the police are on their way right now. Would you like me to stay on the phone?"

"No," I said and hung up. "Sam?" I called softly. She moaned, obviously in excruciating pain, as she cracked her eyes open at me.

"Jack?" she rasped.

"I'm here, Sam," I said. "What happened?"

She closed her eyes and spoke while holding my hand tightly. "Pete came...wanted to get to...there 'gain. Told him no...fired gun he brought...remember wishing for you...don't leave Jack."

"I won't leave, love." I whispered. "There's an ambulance coming. I probably won't be able to come with you then, but I'll be there when you come out of the ER, I promise."

She smiled slightly and fell asleep, her grip on my hand releasing slightly. "Don't die on me now, Sam," I murmured to her as the wailing sirens approached.

Someone banged on the door. "It's unlocked," I hollered. "We're in the kitchen."

A team of paramedics rushed in with a stretcher and loaded Sam onto it, making her release her grip on my hand. They rushed her to the ambulance. I followed them to the porch, where I was met by a police officer. "Who are you?" he demanded. "Are you Jack O'Neill?"

"Yes, I am," I replied.

"I'm Officer Dalton," he said. "You reported that Ms. Samantha Carter was found by yourself with a gunshot wound."

"That is correct," I told him.

"Do you have anything else to add to your report?" he barked.

"First off, 'Ms.' Carter's title is Lieutenant Colonel. Second, there are muddy footprints in the front hall. They're not mine because when I saw them I removed my shoes. They are right there," I said, indicating the shoes on Sam's porch. "Third, the backdoor is ajar. Also when I found Carter, she regained consciousness and told me what transpired. She said that her ex-boyfriend, Pete Shanahan, came over and wanted to get back together. She said no and brought out a gun and shot her. I'm sure there's more details, but she told me that with great difficulty."

"Any thing else, Mr. O'Neill?"

"Yeah. It's General O'Neill, retired. O'Neill, with TWO L's."

"I understand, General, sir."

"May I go to the hospital now?" I inquired.

"Yes, sir but please stay in the area, so that we can verify your report if necessary."

"I will," I promised and left.

* * *

When I arrived at the hospital, Sam was still in the ER. The nurse on duty told me that they were performing surgery to remove the bullet for the police and Sam's sake. So I settled in for a long wait.

* * *

A/N: Okay, for those of you who didn't read the first author's note, Go read it. Then y'all don't forget to review and tell me what ya thought. I'll be waiting!

P.S. I sprained some of my fingers on my left hand and my left wrist, and it hurts to type and do anything with them. So it might be a while before I can type up another chapter. I'm sorry. Please don't kill me!!

Watch my bio for more updates b/c I mighta broke something.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: Please don't tell me I have to write this again!!! Anyone who has legal problems with my story, see the disclaimer in Chapter 1-6. Not goin' to type it again!!

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! As most of you know, I sprained my hand and am slowly being allowed to type again. Also most of you know that my grandma died and I took some time off writing. That was just mainly because of my hand though. Just a little for warning: tell me if I'm getting too angsty, it's just part of me right now if ya know what I mean.

To: Mallovorwen. Thanks for the sympathy. When I found out that I had only sprained my hand, I was estastic. I really am enjoying your story. Update soon, please.

To: Dana-Carter. I was surprised when there weren't more sentiments like yours about Daniel and Kara. My mom has always told me that Janet and Daniel weren't compatible. (Don't ask. I don't understand.) So I'm not opposed to Daniel/Janet, but I like my pairing a little better. Thanks for the input.

To: sk023: Officer Dalton wasn't meant to be a MacGyver reference. If it was, it was totally unconscious b/c I've only seen a handful of MacGyver episodes.

Anyway, read and review, review, review! Love y'all lots.

* * *

_Sam's Point of View_

Bright lights.

God, I hate bright lights.

I was waking up, obviously in the hospital. My left arm was in a sling, shoulder bandage neatly. My right hand...it's numb. I gingerly reach over with my 'slinged' arm and feel something warm, fuzzy, and weighted on my hand.

I give it a light tap. No response.

My vision is slowly coming into focus.

I hit it again. This time....

"DEAR GOD, WOMAN!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?" Jack half-shouts, surprised out of his siesta.

"Sorry," I said.

He looks at me and smiles as he comes over to me and gathers me in his arms tenderly. "I'm sorry, Sam. I...I thought I'd lost you. Don't do it again," he jokingly orders.

"Yes, s—" I was cut off as my Jack passionately kissing me. I stiffened and the relaxed, my uninjured arm going around his neck.

We could have kissed forever, only stopping for breath, until a nurse in the doorway cleared her throat.

Jack jumped back like a startled deer in headlights. I smiled slightly, and looked at the nurse, beckoning her to come into the room. She entered.

"Colonel Carter?" she asked.

I nodded.

"I'm here to check your vitals," she said and briskly did so. "Everything's stable," she said. "The doctor's only concern is that you have an unidentified metallic alloy in your bloodstream."

Jack and I exchanged a look as I said. "It's been in my bloodstream ever since I can remember. It never done any damage, so my just ignores it." I looked at the nurse nervously. Would she buy my story?

"Okay," the nurse said. "Here are your hospital release forms. We'd like to keep you here for observation overnight, but you can go home."

"Great!" I exclaimed. The nurse looked at me blandly and said, "Your dinner will be here in fifteen minutes, Colonel, and visiting hours will be over then, too." She looked at Jack when she said that. We both nodded as she left.

"Well, I guess I have to go now," he said. God, was it nice to see him again. I nodded. He leaned and gently brushed my lips with his. I put my hand on his shoulder to keep him there.

"Will you pick me up tomorrow morning?" I asked, gently brushing his cheek with my fingertips.

He nodded, "08.30 sharp."

I kissed him again and let him go.

"Do your paperwork," he said wickedly and left.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short, but I hope it satisfies at least some of you for a 'lil while. Press that purple button down there that says review and make me happy!! Love y'all lots.

P.S. I started one of those C2 things for the best of Sam and Jack. Check it out. If y'all want to be a staff member, put in your review.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: Not gonna type it again!

A/N: Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. I've had several questions about the C2 (C2) community. Basically it's an archive of stories that I've found, love and want to share with you. If any of y'all want to become a staff member tell me in your review, because if ya email me, I'm libel to not see it for several weeks/months. If ya want to subscribe, go right ahead, I'll be on my toes findin' new Sam/Jack stories for y'all.

Anyway, y'all know the routine: read & review, review, review!!!

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

I left Sam, who looked like she was going to chuck her pillow at me, quickly. I went to the parking lot and got into Sam's car, which I drove back to her house, where I was staying.

As I walked in, I noticed that the mud in the hall had been cleaned up and...it couldn't be. Someone was in the kitchen, humming and using the microwave. I relaxed into combat mode and entered.

It was Pete Shanahan.

He looked up when I entered and bawled: "You're not my Sam!! Where is she, you bastard?!?"

"Don't move, Shanahan," I ordered. "There's a warrant out for your arrest for attacking Sam."

Pete lunged at me, screaming, "SHE DOESN"T LOVE ME!!! SHE NEEDS TO LEARN HOW TO!!!!"

I was ready for the attack. I caught him square on and neatly flipped onto his stomach. I approached him to get him under control. He popped up and decked me in the nose. I returned the favor and put him in a wristlock, his head on its side, so he could see me.

"Are you going to behave?" I panted.

Shanahan looked at me with hatred. "NO!!" he spat.

I shrugged and sat on his torso and arms and then called the police.

Officer Dalton came, took the report, and collected Shanahan, who tried to escape, screaming, "I'm innoocentttt!!!!

The officer cast a weary eye on him and said to me, "From what you said and what I've seen, this man's going to the asylum."

I nodded in agreement and bade him good bye.

* * *

A/N: There you go, the next chapter.

To: fishoutovh2o: You heard right. I had a bit of a case of writer's block, so Sam banged Jack's head for about 36 hours or so.

To: froggy0319: Thanks for the super kind words. I hope my speed for updating this time was a little better.

To: juicy-one: Glad to be of service. ;-)


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: Why do I even type "Disclaimer"????

A/N: I have 104 reviews!!!!!!! _Falls out of chair. _I can't believe it. For this story I wasn't expecting more than 50 because my last fic (with 9 chapters) had 18 reviews. Anyway, my beta's been after me to stop reading my new book, _Trickster's Queen_, and start typin' again. So here I go...

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

When I arrived at Sam's room at the hospital, she was arguing with the nurse. "NO, I won't be wheeled out of the hospital in a wheelchair. I can walk, for God's sake!"

"Colonel Carter, please..." pleaded the nurse.

"Sam," I simply said.

She looked up at me like a deer caught the headlights. "Jack?"

"Carter, ya know it's hospital policy to be wheeled out in a wheelchair, right?"

She shook her head and willingly sat down. Fifteen minutes later, we were on the way to her house.

* * *

I stayed with Sam for the next three to four months, taking care of her and getting to know my former 2IC better. We dated, shared secrets and the dark shadows of our lives with each other.

Cassie had moved in with Sam shortly after Janet died, but the only times I ever saw here were occasionally on the weekends.

I found out that the real estate agent I'd sold my house to had never sold it, so I bought it back. Cassie, Daniel, Teal'c, and Sam helped me move back in.

It was a bright November day when I moved back. It was just like the good old days of SG-1. The comradeship and familiness. It was all still there, which was wonderful.

Before I knew it, Christmas was only a couple weeks away. I had already decided to propose to Sam then. I was planning on asking Jacob for her hand while he was in town for Christmas; he was staying with me after all. Meanwhile I had chosen a ring, but how to propose?

The only answer: Cassandra Fraiser.

I called Cassie's cell phone and managed to catch her in a free moment with Sam not around.

"Hey, Cass," I said.

"Jack!! What's up?" she inquired.

We chatted for a while and then I got to business. "Cass, I called you for a reason," I began.

"And that is?" she prodded.

"I'm going to propose to Sam this Christmas and I need some advice on how to make it romantic because, well, you know me, I'd..." I trailed off.

"YOU'RE GOING TO PROPOSE!!! O MY GOD!!!!" Cassie shrieked. "Okay, here's what you **have** to do..."

* * *

A/N: I had to skip a couple months there b/c of my patience issue and just b/c. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and don't forget: Review, Review, Review!! Love y'all lots. 


	10. Chapter Ten

* * *

Chapter Ten 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: Whatever...legal stuff, ya know???

A/N: OMG!! I have 121 reviews!!! YEAH!!! Happiness... Anyway love to all my reviewers.

* * *

_Sam's Point of View_

I can't wait. Dad's coming into town for Christmas. Two weeks to spend with my dad. I never thought the Tok'ra could spare him and Selmac that long.

Dad is going to stay with Jack. There's not enough space in my house because Cassie moved in. Jack doesn't mind, though. The only problem I foresee is breaking the news to Dad that Jack and I are dating. It could be good or bad, who knows?

"Off world activation," the sergeant calls. "Receiving IDC, ma'am," he says to Kara Marie. "It's General Carter, ma'am."

"Open the iris," she orders, nodding at me to go greet my dad. I rush down the stairs as the blast doors open.

"Dad!" I hug Dad fiercely, glad to see him again.

"Kiddo, how are you?" he says, kissing me on the cheek.

"Great. Um...Dad you're staying with...General O'Neill. Cassie lives with me now so I don't have a spare bedroom." Dad nodded and we started walking to the Infirmary.

"So, how's Mark?" Dad asked.

"He's doing great," I replied. "I talked him last week. He's hoping that you'll come and visit them while you're here."

Dad nodded and obediently submitted to the doctor's exam. After about half an hour, he was given a clean bill of health, and we went topside and to Jack's house.

Jack was in his attic when we arrived. "Jack?" I called.

No answer. We, my dad and I, go to the back of the house. "Jack?" I called again.

**BANG! **"Dammit, Sam! Why the hell you always scare me like that?"

I rolled my eyes. "Jack, what ARE you looking for? I mean my father _is_ here."

"I'm looking for my _Simpsons _DVD set...have ya seen it?" he called back, obviously having missed the last part of my statement.

I sighed and climbed the ladder so that my head was in the attic. "I haven't seen you DVD collection, Jack. Dad is _here_," I snapped at him, a little annoyed.

"Oh," he said. "I'm sorry, honey. I'm coming down now. Um...can I hand the Christmas boxes down to you?"

"Yeah," I said. He handed me the boxes and I handed them to Dad. Then, finally, Jack came down.

"Hi, Jacob," he greeted my father. They immediately started talking almost nonstop. I smiled, pecked Jack on the cheek and left for the mall to finish my Christmas shopping.

I hadn't quite decided what to get for everyone. I got Daniel several books on the ancient civilizations. I knew he'd either love them or pick them apart, much like I did with science fiction movies. Teal'c...hadn't found anything for him yet. Jack and I had agreed no presents between us this year. Simply being 'us' this year was enough. Let's see...Mark and his family's gifts had been sent off last week. Cassie got a new cell phone among other things this year. I think that's it. At least I hope it is....

* * *

A/N: There you go, Chapter Ten. It's more of a filler chapter so if ya hated it, I don't blame ya. Oh, btw, I'm not updating until I have 135 reviews. Love y'all lots and don't forget: review!


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: Yes, I know I don't own them.

A/N: Okay this is a giant apology for demanding reviews. I probably shouldn't have done it, even though my beta suggested it. I'm sorry I did. But please note two things: 1) I'm **not** an extortionist. An extortionist demands money not reviews, and 2) the faster reviews come, the faster I get inspired to finish the next chapter. Can I call a truce with y'all? I hope so. Anyway here's the Jack/Jacob chapter y'all've been waiting for.

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

Jacob rounded on me. "What the hell was _that_, General?" he demanded.

"What was what?" I said playing for time.

"You know exactly what I mean, O'Neill!" he barked. "Why is my daughter calling you by your first name AND kissing you!?!"

I flinched. "Well, um, sir, uh...well...we're...uh...like..."

"Give me a proper sentence, man!" he barked in response to my babbling.

"Sir, yes, sir! Samantha Carter and I are dating, SIR!" I stood ramrod straight.

"That's better, General. How long?"

"Just over four months, SIR!"

"And what are your intentions, son?"

I missed the fact that he just called me 'son'. "Sir, I need to talk to you about that. You see, I was hoping to propose to Sam this Christmas, SIR!"

"YOU WHAT?!?" he hollered.

"Propose, sir. I knew I needed to talk to you first, SIR!"  
"You're sure as hell right. Why didn't you tell me this right away?"

"Because, sir, I didn't know how to," I said nervously, still standing ramrod straight.

"And WHEN were you planning on asking ME?"

"When the moment presented itself, SIR!"

"And what if the moment NEVER presented itself, General?"

"I wouldn't have proposed, SIR!"

"YOU'RE SURE AS HELL RIGHT ABOUT THAT!" Jacob roared at me.

I looked at him with wide eyes. Why was he reacting so badly? Sam and I loved each other, even if he's not around to be a witness all the time.

"Sir, I will propose to your daughter with or without your permission," I began. "We love each other A LOT and one man, even if he's her father, will not stop me." I glared at him. "Now, do I have your permission or not, Jacob?"

He smiled at me. "You do have my permission, Jack but heaven help me if something happens to my daughter, I WILL kill you. Got it?"

"Yes, sir. Uh...did that just really happen?" I asked, stunned.

"Yes, Jack, it did," Jacob replied.

"I can marry Sam," I stated in stupor.

"Yes, you may," Jacob said patiently. I just stared at him. "I had to see how much you would stick up for yourself and my daughter. All of Sam's boyfriends that I knew about got that to some degree."

I nodded as we continued putting up the Christmas decorations. We hadn't been doing it since we'd started talking. "Soooo..."

"Just remember, Jack. You hurt Sam in any way, shape, or form, I will personally kill you."

* * *

A/N: There you go. Now please be really nice an' press that 'lil purple button that says 'Review' on it over there. Lots of love to y'all.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: The legal stuff, ya know? See a lawyer if ya have questions. BTW: I don't own any brand names. i.e. Star Wars, Jell-O

A/N: Let me clear up the air. I got my first flame, for Chapter Eleven and I'm gonna leave it there because y'all deserve to read what everyone thinks about this story. Oh and just in case my Flamer reads again, may I add, that according to all legality, an extortionist is a criminal who extorts money from someone for something in return, according to the Google dictionary. Anyway to my sweet and supportive readers:

**TO: ilive4cake00:** My darling beta. Thank you SO much for your supportive review. It made me smile and reminded me that you're my bestest friend for a really good reason.

**TO: 'Jane':** My dear Flamer: my beta is my best friend and I respect her suggestions and add them to my chapter. All I have to say to _you._

**TO: debcole:** Thank you for your constant support. Your review made my day because I received it the same time I received the flame and I hadn't seen my beta's yet. You're wonderful!

**TO: froggy0319: **It is an honor to write the chapters and post for you. Thanks for all your input.

**TO: LimeJuiceTub:** Thanks for reviewing. On your comment about Jacob being OOC, you have to remember that he was just messing with Jack's head to see how loyal he is to Sam.

And with out further ado...(drum roll, please) CHAPTER TWELVE!

* * *

_Sam's Point of View_

CHRISTMAS DAY

I arrived at Jack's house at 07:30 hours to help him get the Christmas ham going and make sure his house was in order. When I arrived, Dad was still sleeping and Jack was barely awake. I let myself in and went to the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas, sweetheart," I said to him.

He merely grunted in return and took another sip of coffee. "Did you buy the food for dinner today?" Another grunt that was accompanied by a nod. "You know it's pointless talking to you this early?" This time I only received a nod. "Okay," I said and went to start poking around in his refrigerator. I found the ham, sweet potatoes, green beans, cranberries, and some already made blue Jell-O. I smiled when I saw the last item and pulled out the sweet potatoes. I made a simple, marshmellowless casserole out of them and then turned to making chocolate-chip cookies and an apple pie. Jack sat at the table watching me, obviously thinking about something. Who knows what? He's always thinking up something.

My dad wandered in right after I finished the casserole. "Mornin' kiddo," he said and kissed me on the cheek.

"Hi, Dad," I greeted him, adding ingredients to the electric mixer for the cookies.

"What are you makin'?" he asked.

"Chocolate-chip cookies," I said. He poured himself a cup of coffee and sat down next to Jack and began watching me just like my boyfriend. It was starting to creep me out, to be honest.

"Look," I began, "Don't you guys have something to do? Like starting the fire or making sure the family room is clean, or something besides watching ME?!?"

The two of them jumped. Obviously they didn't think they were bothering me. Jack muttered something about the fireplace and Dad mumbled something else about taking a shower. I rolled my eyes as they walked out and finished the cookies and pie in record time. Daniel, Cassie, and Teal'c weren't here yet so I put the green beans together and prepared the ham so all I would have to do is slip them in the oven.

As I was setting the cookies out in the family room where the tree was I heard Daniel and Teal'c pull up. A few moments later Cassie was here, too.

Jack and Dad met them at the door and helped them with the gifts they were bearing. The five-some then burst into the family room.

"Merry Christmas, Sam!" Daniel said as he came over and hugged me. Cassie echoed him as she laid the presents out under the tree.

Teal'c greeted me with a solemn but merry in his own way, "Merry Christmas, Samantha-Carter."

"Merry Christmas, T," I said in return.

Dad appeared soon after that and it was declared present opening time. Cassie went first. She received a new cell phone from me, prepaid minutes from Jack and Daniel. A couple new CD's and a gift card to the mall.

Daniel received books from Jack and myself, a beautifully carved statue from Chulak from Teal'c. Cassie gave him a photo album full of pictures of Janet, himself, and a few of her. When Danny received this he smiled at Cassandra so thankful that he couldn't express himself.

Teal'c was a hard person to shop for. Since he no longer could live outside of the SGC, Jack and then Katharine Marie granted him a small suite of rooms inside the mountain. So he received gifts to help him furnish his new home.

Somewhere in there I slipped out to start dinner. When I returned, the five-some insisted that I open my gifts. Teal'c gave me the complete Star Wars DVD collection. Daniel got me another science fiction movie, knowing it wouldn't last longer than any of its predecessors. Cassie gave me a bottle of my favorite perfume and then it was time to eat.

The six of us ate with gusto throughout the entire meal. Cassie left shortly after because she had promised Dominic, her boyfriend, that she would spend the afternoon with his family this Christmas. We sent her off with lots of cookies.

The afternoon passed quickly with lots of joking and bantering. At about 18:30 hours the sky began to darken like it was going to storm, and Daniel and Teal'c left. I cleaned up the place as Jack gently snored on the couch, sleeping off his supper. I smiled at the picture; he looked so cute.

About mid-afternoon Dad had left to go see Mark and his kids, so he wasn't here either. He promised to try to make it back to Jack's before it got too late.

I was in the kitchen, just having finished cleaning up when I heard Jack enter. I looked up and he was bearing a small box wrapped in deep green paper with a wide gold ribbon.

"Jack?" I asked quietly.

"I know, I know, I wasn't supposed to get you anything, but I couldn't resist. Please..." he begged me to open it.

I gently took off the paper and ribbon and opened the box just to find another one. I looked up to see Jack smiling. The next smaller box was wrapped in a midnight blue paper with a delicate silver ribbon tied around the corner. I carefully removed the paper and open the box. There was note on top. I took it out and set the box on the counter, not noticing the rest of its contents.

The note read:

_Dearest Samantha,_

_Almost nine years ago you walked into my life. I knew from the moment I met you that you were incredibly special and through the years I've always been afraid of losing you. I don't know if I'd be able to ever go through that. Will you become a permanent part of my life?_

_Love,_

Jack 

I looked at him to find him on one knee holding a blue velvet box with a beautiful three diamond ring in gold.

"Will you marry me, Sam?" he whispered.

* * *


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: Wish I did, but I don't.

A/N: Okay first off, please don't kill me because it took me so long to update. It was only partially to torture you (just joking) and I caught a case of writer's block. A really bad one at that. If any of y'all like Daniel stories, you should check out **Eruannelaviriel**'s fic. It's sweet but like nobody's reading it. I can't tell you how much you're missing if you don't. So do me a favor and read it.

TO: **jamari**: Hope your wrist is better. Mine is doing wonderful. Thanks for the review. I loved your story, btw. :)

TO: **b)itch from the underworld**: LOVE your penname!! 

TO: **EVERYONE ELSE WHO REVIEWED**: Thanks for reviewing. Y'all made my day!!!

And of course, an enormous thank you to my wonderful beta, **QueenofDarkness13**. She's wonderful; y'all have no idea.

* * *

_Sam's Point of View_

—_I looked at him to find him on one knee holding a blue velvet box with a beautiful three-diamond ring in gold._

_"Will you marry me, Sam?" he whispered.—_

I looked at him in shock and started crying. "It's not fair!" I wept. "I'm gonna wake up from this dream when I give my answer and...IT'S NOT FAIR!!!"

After hearing my outburst Jack quickly stood up, pulled me into his arms and kissed me thoroughly. "Is it a dream?" he asked, voice gruff.

I was still all tingly from his kisses as I whispered, "No. No, it's not."

"And so Samantha Carter, will you marry me?" His eyes searched my face.

"Yes!" I gasped and we kissed with passion as my hands started gently massaging his lower back and his began wandering up my back. It was absolute bliss. Pure happiness. There aren't any perfect words to describe it.

"Ah-hem."

Jack and I sprang apart like deer caught in headlights. It was Dad and suddenly I was scared. Had Jack asked him if he were allowed to marry me before he proposed?

"Dad..." I began.

"There's no need, kiddo," Dad said. "Your fiancé talked to me yesterday."

Relief rushed over me as my father asked to see the ring. Jack had slipped it on my finger just after I'd accepted. Its ban was gold set with three diamonds; the largest stone was in between the two smaller ones, and in between each of the diamonds were five or six tiny sapphires, set along the edge of the diamonds. I love it.

Dad bent over to examine the ring and a few moments later straightened. This time it was Selmak speaking. "I wish you both great joy and congratulate you on your engagement."

"Thank you," we both responded. Dad then bade us good night and went upstairs to bed. Jack and I both went into the t.v. room and cuddled on the couch while watching the _Simpson's_. I don't remember falling asleep but I do remember Jack carrying me to bed and crawling in beside me.

* * *

A/N: I know it's short but I have a Physics test tomorrow and I need to study!!! Please review. Lots of love to all of you. —Jenn 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: Legal problem? See Chapters 1-3. Thanks.

A/N: My congratulations to Amanda Tapping and her husband, Alan. Their first child is due on 15 March 2005. I hope that Amanda's pregnancy is a safe and uncomplicated one.

Thank you for all the wishes of good luck on my physics test. I don't know how I did on it yet.

Love y'all lots, Jenn

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

The night after I proposed to Sam was one of the best nights of my life. We simply slept in each other's arms. You try waking up with the world's most beautiful woman in your arms and tell me if it wasn't one of the most wonderful nights of your life.

I tried not to wake her up as I got out of bed to go to the bathroom. She has this gorgeous peaceful look on her face when she's asleep. No stress. No worries. None of the normal factors of life that add lines to her face.

Unfortunately I woke her up. She just cracked an eye and smiled at me. I smiled back and eased myself out of bed to go to the bathroom.

* * *

_Omnipotent (aka 3rd person; someone who knows everything that's going on; namely me)   
_Denver, Colorado, Asylum

The woman behind the counter smiled flirtatiously at the man as she handed him his release forms. "There you go, Mr. Shanahan. Have a good day!"

Pete nodded absently and walked out the door already thinking of a way to get back to Colorado Springs. To his Samantha, his one and only true love.

**Later**

Pete was on a train back to her. The plan was to get a house in the area and figure out what his darling was up to. Fortunately for him no one knew that he'd been released...yet.

* * *

_Jack's Point of View; Sam's House_

"Damn it, Jack! How many words do you know?" Sam exclaimed as I laid down the word 'monarchical episcopate'.

"A fair many, my dear fiancée," I answered. I knew I was winning.

Suddenly the phone rang.

RING!   
RING!

Damn, I hate phones. They always ruin good moments.

Sam leapt up to get it. I also got up to get a drink from the kitchen.

I heard her answer it and then a gasp.

I ran to her. Sam's face was white as death. She whispered, "No…" and fainted.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's a cliffhanger, kind of. But you know that I love reviews and the more I get the better I feel. And the better I feel the more I want to write! Oh, btw, I wrote a one-shot called Losing Daniel and I'd really appreciate it if y'all would read it for me. I want to know everyone's opinions.   
Luv y'all lots! 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen 

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: Legal chants and dances. ; o) (I don't own Scrabble®, btw)

A/N: Okay, I'm gonna be blunt, so please don't get mad. Tact has never been one of my strong points. Here I go: I was sorely disappointed at the number of reviews I have received for Chapters 13 and 14. I haven't received many. Right after I published Ch. 14, I realize that FanFiction underwent a "make-over". Anyway, all I'm trying to say is I want some reviews to make sure that my writing skills are still up to par. My goal for by the end of this story is to have 215 reviews. There's probably 3chapters left in this story. A giant thank you to my betas: Sweetthang0013 and Eruannelaviriel. They're great! Love y'all lots, Jenn.

* * *

_Sam's Point of View_

Jack and I had been playing Scrabble for quite some time now and quite frankly, he was kicking my ass. So naturally I was really happy when the phone rang. I jumped up to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Lieutenant Colonel Carter?" a feminine voice inquired.

"This is she," I replied.

"I am calling from the Denver—"

A beep in the earpiece told me that I had another call on the other line.

"Could you wait a moment?" I asked her politely.

"Of course, ma'am."

"Hello?" I inquired to the new caller.

"Hello, my love," Pete's voice slithered over the phone. "Did you miss me?"

I didn't respond; I just fainted dead away.

* * *

I don't know how long I was out for. It was probably only a few moments. Jack woke me up by spritzing my face with cold water. "Hey," he said as I cracked my eyes open. "Who was on the phone?" 

I felt my eyes widen as I remembered the moments before I'd passed out. "He's back," I choked out. "They let him out."

Jack placed the telephone back in its cradle and asked, "Who? Who did they let out?"

"Him…Pete…"

I must have looked positively stricken because Jack pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "I won't let him hurt you again, Sam. Never again."

I knew he meant it, too. It was there in his words.

I inhaled deeply and said, "I'm probably going to be staying at the SGC for a while. Pete knows where I live and he called me while I was talking to that lady, who I think was from the asylum. He was the person on the other line who made me pass out."

Jack nodded. "That makes sense, Carter. I'll come by and see what I can do there, okay?"

* * *

The next day, I told Katharine Marie about Pete's release. She looked shocked about the whole thing. Who could blame her? She agreed to let me stay on the base and that Jack could come and stay here, too. Her reasoning was, "Pete might try to hurt him to hurt you, Sam. And I also think that this place could use a good dose of General O'Neill's humor. It's been so dull here since he's left…" She went on for a while and then promised to call Jack to inform him that he'd be living at the SGC for an indefinite time period. 

I smiled and left for my lab. Pete wouldn't be able to get Jack or me and eventually he would just leave me alone.

* * *

A/N: Famous last words, eh? Can't a loopy stalker get anywhere he needs to so he can be near his 'love'? Lots of reviews means a faster update! Love, Jenn. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: You know the routine.

A/N: OMG! I have 218 reviews! I'm SO happy. I've passed my goal for the story and there's still another chapter and epilogue after this. I'm done writing them; they just need to be typed on to my computer.

TO: **Maj.Sam.Carter**: You're wonderful! You're the only person to actually like General Katharine Marie Nerez. Everyone else hasn't liked her because she didn't give Sam Jack's number right away. You're writing a wonderful story, btw, to.

TO: **candlewick866**: Thanks for _all_ the reviews.

TO: **littlemaccyd**: You're right, Sam's human like the rest of us. Trust me, I know. Sometimes I get the genius treatment, too and people just need to remember that we're all just humans underneath everything. Thanks for reviewing!

TO: **Everyone who wishes Pete dead**: Your wish is coming true soon! And I wouldn't have it any other way!

Also, a big thanks to xXxhell's-favourite-angelxXx and eruannelaviriel for beta-ing this. You guys are great! Okay, here's Chapter 16 and please read and review!

* * *

_Sam's Point of View_

Life at the SGC returned to normal. Daniel, Teal'c and I went off-world regularly. Nothing major happened. The Goa'uld were quiet, except for a few small skirmishes that occurred now and then.

Jack settled into SGC life quickly and quietly. He came out of retirement and his job was to brief new SGC personnel on what the SGC was, its mission, our off-world allies, and the other known powers out there; mainly the Goa'uld and the Replicators. He also prepped them for going off-world. It was great to have him around again, especially since no one objected to our relationship since I wasn't in his line of command anymore.

* * *

_Omnipotent_

"Sir, you're not allowed to enter this facility," the Marine guarding the entrance to the SGC told Pete Shanahan firmly. Shanahan tried to pass and the two men began grappling with each other, both trying to gain the advantage.

Pete grunted in effort and then stabbed a syringe into the guard's arm. A moment later, the man fell down, dead. Pete smiled grimly as he took the Marine's uniform, gun, and beret. 'This is working out nicely,' he thought to himself. 'I'll be with my darling soon.'

Those SGC personnel who unfortunately crossed his path, were shot as soon as he saw them. He was cold and merciless. Shanahan also nicked several other pistols from his victims so he wouldn't run out of ammunition. Little did he know that he was being watched and that his former fiancée and her fiancé were arming up to stop his bloody rampage.

* * *

_15 minutes earlier  
__Sam's Point of View_

"General O'Neill, SG-1 and SG-3, report to the Debriefing Room immediately," a loudspeaker blared outside my lab. I was puzzled but I went to the Debriefing Room. Jack, Teal'c and Daniel were arriving as I did. General Nerez was waiting for us.

The moment we all were there, she curtly ordered, "Take a seat."

We did so and she continued, "Pete Shanahan has somehow managed to breach security and break into this facility. He is shooting anyone he sees on sight. I've had the levels that he is on or heading to evacuated. General," she addressed Jack. "You are going to lead this mission. You are to stop Shanahan no matter what the costs. Remember that he is mentally unstable and that you have permission to use deadly force _if necessary_. I give you SG teams 1 and 3 to help you complete it. Any questions?"

I spoke up softly, "Do we know why he's here?"

She looked at me, and her eyes softened. "He hasn't spoken since he's entered, but we can assume that he's looking for you, Colonel."

I nodded.

"Any other questions?" General Nerez looked at everyone's faces "Good. Gear up. Get started as soon as your teams are ready, General O'Neill. Good luck. Dismissed."

* * *

My hands were shaking as I geared up. I couldn't help it. If I'd never met Pete none of this would be happening. This is all MY fault! 

Damn, I need to get myself under control. Jack's starting to look at me worriedly. He's got his "Colonel O'Neill" battle face on. The face of the man who lead SG-1 for 7 years.

I inhaled deeply, pushing all my emotions out. My hands stopped shaking and my head cleared. I am ready. Ready for combat. Ready for Pete.

* * *

A/N: And the conclusion to all this madness will come as soon as I feel appreciated! Well, I do feel appreciated…oh never mind! Please review!! 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: I'll only type this word one more time after this…

A/N: Okay, so I only received 7 reviews for Chapter 16 but I got 22 for Chapter 15, so. Well, I have to tell you that I've raised my goal for this story. I now desire 240 (or 250 if y'all would be so generous, but I'll settle for 240; I've learned my lesson). So after this chapter there is only a SHORT Epilogue. It's nothing fancy, just maybe a page or so. So as this story winds to a close, please review and make my day! A super big thanks to my betas: Eruannelaviriel and theinvisibleperson2. Ya both are great!

TO: littlemaccyd: To me, most of my chapters are long, and I usually have them written by the time I post the next chapter. I do what I can to make them lengthy, just sometimes…it's not that easy. Thanks for reviewing!

TO: candlewick866: Whoa, there! Calm down, I'm posting. I just have to get over this being lazy thing… ::sigh:: And you're right, Siler is an important character. I mean if he didn't get hurt so much then someone else would!

TO: brandybucktook05: If Sam had heard you say that she'd be grateful, I'm sure. Thanks for reviewing!

* * *

_Jack's Point of View_

I watched my fiancée gain control of her emotions. I know it's bothering her that we have to stop her ex-fiancé. Her jaw clenched and I knew she was ready. I gave the order to intercept Shanahan's path.

* * *

We surrounded him, and he knew that he was surrounded. He saw one of us moving into position and tried to shoot the Marine. It was a miss. 

"Pete," I called out to him from my position. "Put your gun down and place your hands on your head. We won't hurt you."

I wish we could have zatted him, but the General was leery about exposing him to more alien weapons, so we're all armed with P-90s and your basic SWAT gear.

I watched Shanahan carefully. He was thinking. About what, who knows? But he was thinking and thinking very hard at that.  
Finally, he spoke, "I know you're out there, my love. Come with me. We can be married and live together FOREVER!"

I looked at her. She was about 8 feet to my left. She bit her lip and then called out to Shanahan. "Pete…just put down your weapon and…and I'll come out. Just put it down…please." She looked around the wall she was behind. He saw her, raised his pistol and fired. Sam pulled herself behind the wall just in time while the other members of SG teams 1 and 3 aimed their weapons at Shanahan. He saw them and went psycho spraying the vicinity with bullets. So my team, including Sam, and myself returned fire. Pete was hit after a few seconds. The firing ceased only a second after he fell.

Sam ran out to Shanahan's prone form, then. She crouched beside him and felt for a pulse. A moment later she brushed her hand over his face, closing his eyes. She bit her lip to try to keep from crying. She was grieving for him, even though he'd tried to kill her not once but twice. I walked over and put my arm around her shoulders to comfort her. She turned and cried into my shoulder.

The man that had caused so much trouble for her, hell for both of us, was dead.

* * *

A/N: Now that I have killed off The Man, y'all should review so that I feel a reason to post the Epilogue. Thanks for all the reviews that have already been submitted and that (hopefully) are going to be submitted. 


	18. Epilogue

Epilogue

Author: roseofthegate

Disclaimer: Last time for this fic: I don't own 'em. I do own Major Allison Cornnett and Brigadier General Katharine Marie Nerez, though.

A/N: Oh My GOD!!!!!! I have 255 reviews. But please don't think that you don't have to review, because I still like reviews you know. I think I'm gonna hop for 275ish, so….

TO: iamari: I know, I love Tamora Pierce's Tortall books. I have to say I'm not quite a fan of the Circle of Magic books, though. I never even thought that Daniel would react differently. I guess I never really thought that anyone would react weirdly when they told them, so I just never wrote about that.

TO: Captain-Ammie: HI!!!!!! Thanks for reviewing!

TO: ChristinaS: I so agree with you about Pete. Thanks for your review! TO: froggy0319: Yep, the story's comin' to a close. Thank you for your unwavering support throughout this story. You're wonderful!!!

TO: littlemaccyd: Thanks for the 10 gold stars!

TO: supershipper-JA-JC-WJ: My wrist is fine now. My newest injury is my sprained ankle. I slipped and fell down the stairs at school and my foot caught the stair rail. It twisted a way no foot should ever have to twist! Take care of yourself, okay? Thanks for reviewing!

TO: EVERONE WHO REVIEWED: Thank you for reviewing and I loved writing story. Getting feedback makes writing it better.

Oh, this chapter is Omnipotent 3rd person, so it's a little different. And if you can speak/read Italian I apologize for any translation mistakes in advance. Any Spanish mistakes are my own.

* * *

_Omnipotent 3rd Person_

Sam tugged nervously at the skirt of her ballroom skirt wedding gown. There was only twenty minutes until she said, "I do" to the man of her dreams. But that was okay, right? All brides have the pre-wedding jitters.

Sam and Jack had decided to have their wedding at their friend Allison Cornnett's home. Mainly because Sam had wanted an outdoor wedding and Allison had a huge garden and courtyard at the back of her house.

It was to be a relatively small wedding, with only friends and family. Mostly friends, though. Jacob was able to get away from the Tok'ra for Sam's big day, even though her brother, Mark, and his family couldn't make it. Of course, Daniel, Teal'c, Sergeant Siler, Sergeant Davis, and other SGC personnel were there. General Hammond had come down from Washington D.C. to marry them. Daniel was the best man, and Cassie was the maid-of-honor. Sam had originally wanted Allison to be her maid-of-honor, but Aly had declined because of her already giant role as the wedding planner, and hostess. So she was a bridesmaid with Teal'c as the counterpart groomsman. Actually, Allison and Teal'c were a rather comical pair because of Teal'c's height and Allison's 'shortness'. She is only 5' 5" and that was being generous.

Then, it was time. Jack, Daniel, and Teal'c filed the garden behind the arch where the ceremony was to take place. Then Allison glided down the aisle and turned to the left and stood off to the side of the arch. Next came Cassie, who did the same thing but stood closer to the arch. The music changed as Sam appeared on the arm of her father. Jack watched her move down the aisle, eyes glowing. Jacob placed Sam's hand in Jack's when they were at the arch and the couple turned and faced General Hammond.

"Friends and family," the balding general began. "We are gathered together on this beautiful evening to witness the joining of this man and this woman in the state of holy matrimony. If you two will join hands," he instructed. The bride and groom did so as they faced each other. The general continued, "Jack, repeat after me._ 'I, Jonathon, take you, Samantha, to be my lawfully wedded wife."_

I, Jonathon, take you, Samantha, to be my lawfully wedded wife," Jack stated while gazing into his brides eyes.

_"To have and to hold."_

"To have and to hold."

_"In sickness and in health."_

"In sickness and in health."

_"For rich or for poor."_

"For rich or for poor."

_"From this day forth."_

"From this day forth."

"Now, Sam, repeat after me._ 'I, Samantha, take you, Jonathon, to be my lawfully wedded husband,"_ General Hammond intoned.

"I, Samantha, take you, Jonathon, to be my lawfully wedded husband."

_"To have and to hold."_

"To have and to hold." Sam was getting teary-eyed, like most brides do. A tear fell from her eye and Jack reached up and brushed it away gently.

_"In sickness and in health."_

"In sickness and in health."

_"For rich or for poor."_

"For rich or for poor."

_"From this day forth."_

"From this day forth." Sam smiled at Jack as she finished speaking and he squeezed her hands.

They exchanged rings. There obviously was Sam's engagement ring that was already on her finger. For their wedding bands, they both had plain gold bans that went perfectly on their hands and didn't look out of place in the least.

After the rings were exchanged, General Hammond told Jack, "You may now kiss your lovely bride." Jack leaned forward and captured his bride's lips in a passionate kiss, which Sam returned with equal passion. When they finished, the general spoke as the newlyweds turned to face the small crowd, "I would like to introduce to you for the first time, General and Mrs. Jonathon O'Neill. A cheer went up as the couple walked back down the aisle, followed by the rest of the bridal party. They went to the gorgeous stone courtyard where the reception was to take place.

Sam and Jack took their places at the head table and Allison began to whirl around the house and courtyard making sure that every last detail was perfect. The waiters and waitresses went and served drinks. Next came the salads and then the soup course, which was French onion soup. The main course was a tender pork roast with the side dishes of green beans, glazed carrots, and crust Italian bread.

When the meal had finished, Jack offered his bride his arm and they went out to the center of the courtyard to dance their first dance as a married couple. It was getting dark and there were candles and lanterns all around the courtyard and on the tables giving the reception a soft, romantic glow. The newlyweds danced to simple classical music, performing the steps they had learned together in dance class only a coupleofweeks prior. As they danced beautifully, Daniel decided to go check up on the hostess of the affair, who was also his 'casual' girlfriend. They cared for each other, and were an 'item' but it was VERY casual. He found her in the kitchen with a large apron over her black bridesmaid gown. She was putting the final touches on the three-layer wedding cake that she had baked herself. The bottom layer was the largest with real red roses around the bottom edge. The next layer was a slightly smaller replica of the bottom layer. The top was identical but Allison was working on its top intently, even though it appeared to be finished. She had heard Daniel enter into her kitchen and said_, "Hola, Daniel. ¿Que tal?"_ (Hello, Daniel. What's up?)

_"Nada,"_ he replied_. "¿Que haces?"_ (Nothing,….What are you doing?)

She responded_, "Decoro su bizcocho. Venga vea."_ (I'm decorating their cake. Come see.)

Daniel came over and looked at what she was doing. The top of the cake had been carefully engraved with six of the coordinates to Earth around the edge. In the center was the almost finished point of origin._ "Non è un pericolo di sicurezza?"_ he asked, changing from Spanish to Italian. (Isn't it a security hazard?)

_"No,"_ she replied happily as she began working again_. "Hammond Generale ha detto che sarebbe bello." _She concentrated for a moment and exclaimed _"¡Fin!"_ (In Italian: Nope, General Hammond said it would be fine. In Spanish: Done!)

Daniel smiled as he heard Sam and Jack's song end. After Allison had climbed down from the step-stool she'd been precariously perched on and removed her apron, Daniel bowed slightly and asked her to dance, this time in Russian

She looked uncertain for a moment, wondering if she could trust the staff that she'd hired to handle everything while she danced with her boyfriend. She decided after a moment that she could take a short break and dance with him. "I'd love to dance with you, Daniel," she replied in English and took his offered arm. They joined the couples in the courtyard and danced the next twenty-some minutes away.

Later, the cake was presented and it received much praise. Sam and Jack loved it and they knew that it was one-of-a-kind because a similar cake would never be made again. Sam, when she put the morsel of cake into Jack's mouth, got icing all over his nose. Jack returned the favor generously and Teal'c asked General Katharine Marie Nerez, who was standing next to him, "What is the meaning of this ritual of spreading sugary paste on the bride and groom's noses?"

_"Oh, Teal'c!" she replied. "They're just having fun. It really has no meaning!"_

After the cake, Sam threw her bouquet of red roses. Allison caught it. Consequently when Jack threw the garter in the garter toss, Daniel caught it. Shortly after that Sam and Jack set off to Jack's house in his truck to enjoy the rest of their wedding night in a more intimate way.

* * *

And there you go. That's the end of What Be True Love's Price?. This is the second version of the Epilogue and it's about four times longer than the original. I would like to thank my betas, theinvisibleperson2 and eruannelaviriel. You both are the greatest and I couldn't ask for two better betas! 

I am currently working on another Sam and Jack ship, so be on the look out. I have a one-shot called _Losing Daniel_. I'm currently working on a sequel to that, too. So keep your eyes out for more of my work because after the wonderful response to this story, I can't stop writing.

Thank you to who ever has reviewed or is going to review. Your response means a lot to me. I'd make a list but pennames change and new people read this story so….

Signing off of this story,

Jenn


End file.
